Simple and Clean
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: Honest, the title has nothing to do with this songfic apart from the song used in this sonfic! Umm.....Sasuke is going to leave Naruto behind. Why is Sasuke leaving? Read to find out! SasuNaru. Weird and confusing thanks artemis347 for pointing out!


Sandra: Well, this is a story I felt like writing, umm…yeah, this song is by Utada Hikaru, simple and clean.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Simple and Clean  
  
*You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me and said*  
  
"Naruto!" A Dark-haired Chuuin called as he walked up to blonde team mate.  
  
"Sasuke?" The blonde, known as Naruto asked as he watched the dark-haired male, known as Sasuke walk up to him.  
  
"Nah, it's Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke replied back sarcastically, this made Naruto fume and growl, and he started to yell all so colourful language at the other male, this made Sasuke smile slightly, before his expression turned back to one of seriousness.  
  
"Naruto…I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you." He said, Naruto blinked a few times.  
  
"Nani? Why?" The blonde asked, "Did someone find out about us? Cause I never said ANYTHING! Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? Was it cause I ate your cup of ramen whilst you went to the bathroom? Is it cause I painted your bedroom orange and yellow? Or is it cause I dyed your clothes orange and yellow?"   
  
Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before silencing the blonde with a kiss.  
  
"No one found out about us. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't say anything wrong. No, it wasn't cause you stole my cup of ramen because I worked it out who took it as soon as I came back, it isn't THAT hard to work out! So it was YOU who painted my room and dyed my clothes, not that it wasn't obvious, but it reminded me of you, so I forgive you. And did you know you talk too much?"   
  
Sasuke's face faulted as he looked at the Naruto in his hold disappear in a puff of smoke, turning around he saw Naruto at the ramen bar slurping away.  
  
"NARUTO! Did you even listen to a word I said??!" The Dark-haired Chuuin roared as he stormed over to Naruto, hitting him over the head.  
  
"OWWW!!! Sasuke, that hurt! I did TRY to listen but after you said it wasn't my fault, the rest got boring!"  
  
"You think I'm boring?" Naruto's eyes widened as he stared into Sasuke's dark onyx eyes, sparkling, like tears were ready to fall.  
  
"No! No! No! Sasuke, you're not boring!" Naruto said waving his arms around, then…..  
  
"HAHAHA! Dobe, you fell for it!" Sasuke held onto his sides.  
  
"Sasuke…" He stopped laughing and looked at the blonde as he leant closer, Sasuke felt himself hold his breath.  
  
"My breath doesn't stink you know! If you didn't want a kiss, then just say so!" Naruto cried pulling back and pouting.  
  
Sasuke blinked and let go of the breath he didn't realise he held.  
  
"No, Naruto, I didn't mean it like that…"  
  
"It's ok, I understand, THAT's why you want to leave me, isn't that right Sasuke?! Huh! Isn't it!!!!"  
  
"Naruto…you making a scene."  
  
"I don't care! Why leave me?! We've been happily together! What gives?!"   
  
*Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple*  
  
"Naruto, please, can we wake this somewhere else?! It won't be much of a secret any longer if you keep this up!" Sasuke said, and just as Naruto was about to speak, Sasuke shoved a big chopstick full of ramen and stuffed in the blonde's mouth, threw some money on the counter and dragged away his lover.  
  
In the middle of the forest, the dark-haired Chuuin took deep breaths.  
  
"Ahh! Ohayo Sasuke! That felt good, treat to a nice bowl of ramen and a great nap on your back, gee, what's wrong, you look a little pale, are you sick?" Naruto asked poking Sasuke's cheeks.  
  
"Baka, I've always been pale! And you owe me!" Sasuke said smacking the blonde Chuuin's hand.  
  
"HMPH!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Naruto, the reason I have to leave you is…I don't want to see Iruka sensei. I mean, what if he doesn't like me? I just don't think I'm ready to announce to anyone about US. And…" Naruto blinked and then his face turned bright red, in anger, as the blonde cut off Sasuke's speech.  
  
"Sasuke! We're bloody 16! We've kissed, we've French kissed, we went at it like rabbits, hell we even tried the karma sutra, and here you are telling me you can't go admit to Iruka sensei that you decided to commit yourself to me?!? Of course Iruka sensei would like you! You were his top student in the academy!"  
  
"Naruto, don't you get it, I just can't face him, it's just I don't think of it as simple as you do!"  
  
*When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go*   
  
Naruto threw his arms in the air a practically screamed, before he turned on his heel and stormed off.  
  
"Naruto, wait!" But Sasuke was only answered by the silence and whistling of the wind, when all of a sudden, a loud crash and what seemed like a stampede became louder as a big cloud of smoke came closer to Sasuke.  
  
"I heard a scream!" A green blur said, looking around.  
  
"Did you scream Sasuke?" The green clad person started to check Sasuke's limbs for any vital injuries, Sasuke's vein started to throb at the top of his head when he felt a hand touch his lower half.  
  
WHAM! The green blur was flying off into the distance until he was too far away and you saw a little flash of a star where he disappeared.  
  
"Stupid Lee." Sasuke muttered and headed towards the village in search of his blonde lover. He needed to sort things out.  
  
"Have you seen Na…Dobe?" Sasuke asked the pink and yellow haired girls on both his arms.  
  
"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but we haven't. But why are you searching for Naruto? How about a date?"   
  
"Shut up Forehead girl Sakura, Sasuke-kun's mine!" The blonde screamed at the pink haired girl, known as Sakura.  
  
'True, she DOES have a big forehead.' Sasuke thought as he stared at his other team mate's rather unnaturally big forehead.  
  
"You shut up Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun obviously likes me better!" Forehead girl…Sakura yelled.  
  
'True, she does seem like a pig, I guess when you think about it…' Sasuke thought as he looked at the blonde.  
  
"Naruto!" Sasuke cried as he all so suddenly broke out of both girls death grip and ran towards his target.  
  
"Naruto, please don't give me the cold shoulder, about this morning, please, let me explain, you don't understand, it's just that I can't face Iruka sensei, not yet anyways and you didn't let me finish, it's also cause I have to go kill my brother, and I might not be able to come back, so I don't want you to be hurt and I want you to be happy with someone else."  
  
Unlucky for our dark-haired Chuuin, Naruto had his earphones on, and he took them off just in time to hear…  
  
"…happy with someone else." Naruto's eyes watered.  
  
"YOU WAS CHEATING ON ME?! AND YOU WAS HAPPY?! HOW COULD YOU SASUKE?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!" Naruto screamed before running off once again.  
  
*The daily things that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said*  
  
It's been a week since the out burst from Naruto, and he hasn't seen the blonde haired blue eyed Chuuin since, it's almost like he was avoiding him. Then just yesterday he finds out that Naruto went on a mission for the week. Luckily for Sasuke, he has been doing a few missions around the village to keep his mind off his blonde lover.  
  
Sasuke sighed as he walked towards the old women's house, he was supposed to be mowing the lawn for her. When he saw a flash of blonde and orange. He turned to the direction that the 2 bright colours went and followed. He then came to the Hokage's office and waited outside, until he saw the two colours come out, it was Naruto. He looked like he was dead tired…  
  
*Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple *  
  
The dark-haired Chuuin ran over to him and hugged him from behind, hell with keeping it a secret, he looks like he could just fall down on the spot and poor Sasuke hasn't been able to make any sort of contact with him for the whole week, it's enough to drive the dark-haired Chuuin crazy, that's for sure.  
  
"I missed you." He whispered into the blonde's ear.  
  
"You did?" Naruto asked as he turned around in the hold and stared into those dark onyx eyes.  
  
"Naruto, when have I ever gone at least more than 3 days straight without making any contact with you at all?" He stared deeply into the blonde's baby blue sparkling eyes and leant down to capture those tasty lips.  
  
"Aww, sorry Sasuke, I went on a mission, I forgot to tell you. And what do you think you're do-ahhhhh" Naruto moaned as Sasuke started to kiss down the blonde's neck.  
  
"People will…see…" Naruto managed to pant out, this however turned on Sasuke as he ran his hands under Naruto's shirt.  
  
"So? I don't care anymore, I haven't taken my medication for a whole week, it's long enough to drive ANYONE crazy, and I'm feeling a little sick right now." Sasuke said as he raised up to eye level with Naruto.  
  
"Ah ha, only on one condition." Naruto said stopping Sasuke before his hands gotten ANY lower.  
  
"What would that be?" Sasuke obviously impatient.  
  
"You have to stop seeing that other person and you have to come with me and tell Iruka sensei about US!" Naruto said, smirking at his cleverness. There would be no way Sasuke could resist.  
  
"That's two." Sasuke said, Naruto growled and was about to turn away and walk off when Sasuke grabbed his hand, he stared into those blue eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke was having an inner battle.   
  
'Naruto does make a good deal I guess, I mean, it isn't that hard to stop seeing someone else…' Inner Sasuke said.  
  
'Baka, there is no someone else!' Sasuke mentally told himself off.  
  
'Well, in that case, it can't be that hard to see Iruka sensei, just get him a present and act polite!'  
  
'I'm ALWAYS polite!'  
  
'Well, then go.'  
  
'But…'  
  
'Chicken? Bwak! Bwak!' Inner Sasuke started making Chicken sounds.  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
"Ok, I'll go, and Naruto, there is no someone else!" Sasuke said.  
  
"LIAR! You admitted it yourself!" Naruto cried pointing accusingly at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke sighed, Naruto was one of the most stubborn people ever, and fighting against Naruto is basically a wild roller coaster ride with a serious headache at the end.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll stop seeing that someone else." Sasuke said in defeat, then he watched in amusement as Naruto started to do a little victory dance, saying a few insults at the IMAGINARY someone else.  
  
"Iruka sensei…I've been dating Sasuke." Naruto said as he sat down on the couch in his favourite teacher's house.  
  
Iruka who WAS calmly sipping his tea a few seconds ago, spat it all back out.  
  
"NANI?! Honto?!" Iruka said as he stared at the two.  
  
"Uh…here's a gift from the two of us…" Sasuke said nervously as he handed a dolphin teddy bear he pulled out of no where and handed it to Iruka.  
  
"Awww, it's kawaii! Thank you! I'm going to name you Iruka jr!" Iruka said hugging the dolphin tightly.  
  
Naruto grinned and Sasuke just looked…surprised…even surprised wasn't the word.  
  
Iruka realised what he was doing after cooing over his Iruka jr and coughed.  
  
"Ok Sasuke, I give you permission to be with Naruto. But, I warn you, always use protection! You were a bright boy, I'm sure you would know that."   
  
Sasuke's face was brighter than a traffic light, you could probably stick him on top of a Christmas tree and he can pass for one of those light up angels.  
  
"I guess it wasn't that hard after all, not as simple as it looks either though." Sasuke said holding onto Naruto's hand as they left Iruka's home.  
  
"Are you still going to leave?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with worry and concern.  
  
"I have to Naruto." Sasuke said, then his hand was empty as Naruto stopped in his tracks, Sasuke a few steps ahead of him. The wind blew gently around them.  
  
"Is it…is it…for that person?" Naruto asked, head down.  
  
"Yes Naruto, I have to go to him." Sasuke said turning around fully so that he was facing his blonde lover.  
  
"Why? Is he really worth more than our relationship?" Naruto asked.  
  
Sasuke thought, all his life, he needed to kill Itachi, his brother, the one who murdered his whole family. "He is worth it, but not more than our relationship." Sasuke said.  
  
"Then why leave me? Why him?"  
  
"He's got power, me and him have a score to settle, Naruto, you do understand?" Sasuke asked, then he was speechless as he saw a single glistening tear roll off of Naruto's cheek.  
  
"But why him? He's creepy! He's strong! He might kill you! He almost did before!" Naruto cried as he looked up at Sasuke, more tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Naruto, I'm not sure if I can come back, and I don't want you to be hurt…"  
  
"BUT…Sasuke! Why Gaara, of all people?"   
  
"Naruto, please, don't make this any harder…Gaara?! What are you on about?!" Sasuke asked, totally confused how their conversation went from Itachi to Gaara.  
  
"Sasuke! How can you fall for Gaara?! Of all people, why him?! What has he got that I haven't?! I defeated him, that makes me more powerful and strong! I can be creepy too if you really want to!" Naruto wailed and was now clutching onto Sasuke's hip.  
  
"What on earth are you on about Naruto? I don't like Gaara, I was talking about Itachi."  
  
"AHHHHH!!! YOU'RE INLOVE WITH YOUR OWN BROTHER! SASUKE, THAT'S REALLY WRONG!!!"  
  
Sasuke sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as an upcoming headache attacked.  
  
"Naruto, Naruto, I'm not in love with my brother, I only love you, okay? I'm going to kill my brother, and if I survive, I'll come back to your side. I just don't want you sad if I don't return." Sasuke said as he kneeled down and stared into his blonde lover's eyes lovingly.  
  
*Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before*  
  
Sasuke leant forward and kissed Naruto gently at first and then more passionate, then they broke the kiss and just sat in the middle of the street in embrace.  
  
"When will you leave?" Naruto whispered.  
  
"Most probably tomorrow, I couldn't leave without telling you and sorting things out." Sasuke answered back.  
  
Naruto moved slightly so that he could stare at his lover's beautiful pale face.  
  
"Let's not think about that, tonight is our night, okay?" Naruto smiled and pecked him on the lip, getting up, pulling up the dark-haired Chuuin.  
  
"Yeah, tonight's our night, let's not spoil our last night together." Naruto glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke grinned.  
  
"Sorry, my mistake, let's not spoil our last night together before I leave to kill my brother."   
  
The two walked hand in hand towards Naruto's small apartment.  
  
"Are you scared?" The blonde asked, Sasuke looked at Naruto and kissed him.  
  
"Not if you have faith in me." Sasuke said, Naruto's face cringed.  
  
"That's such a CHEESY line! Couldn't you think of anything better?"   
  
Sasuke glared at Naruto and 'hmphed' before silencing his boyfriend's laugh with a deep kiss, and picked Naruto up, bridal style and kicked down Naruto's door before entering, kicking the door shut.  
  
"You do know that you're a bad influence on me." Sasuke whispered as he headed towards the bedroom.  
  
"How so?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, wondering whether he should feel offended or not.  
  
"Well, your easily get pissed off mood has rubbed onto me, and your damn niceness and hyperness and nervousness and…"  
  
Naruto kissed Sasuke and pulled away.  
  
"Shut up! Your not the only one who was badly influenced!" Naruto glared at Sasuke.  
  
"Your right, you didn't even need to sharingan to master that."   
  
Naruto stuck his tongue out at the dark-haired Chuuin.  
  
OWARI.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Eh, Totally pointless and yeah, I just felt to write this, you like??? REVIEW! Maybe I'll write about what happens after Sasuke leaves! 


End file.
